Out of This World Kinda Love
by DreamXEscape
Summary: Shino X OC Kiba X OC Mostly Shino luvin' Anywho: Two young girls find themselves transported to a whole new and bizarre world. As they journey to find their way back home they find themselves caught up in romance and adventure. They wonder if they'll ever get back home, but at the same time do they want to? Rated M for naughty language, violence, and possible steamy-ness.
1. Explosives Are Dangerous

**DreamXEscape**: I know, I know. I keep starting stories and never finishing them. I know… I feel really bad about that and I'm sorry. I'm going to try to finish this one so if you like what you read and you want me to finish it, please, tell me or I'll end up giving up on it because I'll think no one like the story. I'm weird like that, okay?

Why am I writing this? I don't know, I'm bored and I'm curious as to how quickly I can write and finish a fanfic.

**REMINDER**: ShinoXOC KibaXOC. Mostly Shino though, sorry Kiba-fan girls/boys (I don't judge). Plus, I like Shino a bit more than Kiba. What can I say, I like the quiet, mysterious types.

DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Naruto. I also don't own Evil Dead, obvious too. Heaven is actually a real person somewhere in the world but this character is nothing like her. I just like the name.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

I stare into Heaven's green-blue eyes and try to bite back my laugh. The corners of her mouth turn up ever-so-slightly and I know that she's thinking the same thing I am: Evil Dead. The **premiere **of Evil Dead as a matter of fact.

I pull my purse strap across my body, careful not to crush or crinkle the two store-bought bags of popcorn. Why buy overpriced food at the theater when you could sneak your own in?

We loop arms and elbow our way through the giant mass of people. Teens, thrill-obsessed middle agers, and emo kids crowd the movie theater like moths to a flame. But that's to be expected, Evil Dead is an uber popular classic, the fact that they've remade it is the only thing that makes this day so exciting. Demonic gore, a cabin in the woods, psychotic possession of a mentally unstable teenage girl… What more could anyone want in a movie?

Don't answer that.

"Come on, we better shove through or else there won't be any seats left." We duck low and crawl through people's legs. They protest and yell profanities at us but we ignore them. I follow Heaven's faded blue jeans, her favorites that were chosen especially for this event, the one's with a wolf's head drawn on the ass pocket. I did it by accident. How was I supposed to know that the Sharpie was going to soak through the paper, my blanket, AND her jeans? She didn't seem to mind though. My doodle "added character". Her words, not mine.

I felt her arm jerk me up and we slid in front of a teenage couple arguing about some ex and what "Tyler" may or may not have done with her in his past relationship. They didn't seem to notice us, which was luck on our part. We grin at each other and do a little fist pound.

She slams down three fives onto the counter, long brown hair sliding over her shoulders. "Two tickets to Evil Dead, please."

The cashier guy winces at the order and looked at us apologetically. His Bieber brown hair hangs over his eyes and he flips it back. "Sorry, ma'am. You'll have to wait for the next showing, all tickets have been sold out for the 6:15 one. Tickets for the next showing sell at 8:00, but we still have plenty of seats left open for-"

My heart breaks a little and I interrupt, grabbing Heaven's money off the counter. "Never mind. Thanks anyway."

He forces a smile that I would normally consider cute if not for the huge disappointment he just slammed us with. "Have a nice night!"

I flash a smile that feels more like a grimace, "You too." and hand Heaven her bills. Dejected, we walk back to the arcade room and I rub the toe of my shoe on the stained blue carpet. The arcade was the only place not packed with people tonight. A few lone kids stand in front huge games like zombies. It's almost a comforting sight to see the preteens waste away their life, and their allowances, on Pac-Man and Galaxa. It felt normal. "Dammit… Figures. It's our luck that-"

"Hello, ladies." A strange voice jerks our attention to a corner by the Mrs. Pac-Man arcade game. We find a creeper staring up at us from behind the machine. The word "shady" doesn't even begin to describe this guy. Oily black hair sticks to his face and he grins at us with yellowy teeth. "You look disappointed. Anything I can do to cheer you up?"

I narrow my eyes at him and his double meaning. "No thanks." I eye his baggy black sweater and dirty cargo pants as he forces himself to a stand.

His glassy brown eyes twitch at me, almost angrily, and slide over to Heaven. "What about you, missy?"

Heaven gulps and crosses her arms, a natural defensive reaction to a threat. "No, thank you." She tries to force a smile and joke off the awkwardness that clings to the air, "Not unless you have two tickets to see Evil Dead."

The creeper grins a maniacal grin. His hands are tucked in his pockets and I suddenly wonder if he has a gun. "Sorry, little lady. I don't have any tickets for you and your little friend… but I might have something you'll like even more."

I feel my body tense and he rips his sweater open to reveal a series of wires and tubes duct-taped to his chest. A small timer ticks the seconds away. "Oh shit!" I grab Heaven's wrist and drag her away from the man-bomb.

"Where you going, girls?" He screams angrily. "You don't like me?" I don't dare turn my back to him, I only shield Heaven and edge my way across the room. The preteens snap their attention to the man and start screaming and running in a frenzy. "WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY **LIKE **ME?" He huffs loudly, staring us down and taking slow steps toward us. "All I want is someone to be nice to me, is that too much?" His eyes are wild and sad and angry. I know immediately that this man isn't quite all there.

Heaven tries to plead with the man. "We'll be nice to you, you just… startled us is all."

"SHUT UP, YOU LOUSY CUNT! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! I'M KING OF THE WORLD! I DON'T **NEED **ANYBODY. I DON'T **WANT **ANYBODY!" He starts laughing hard, the real fucked up kind of laugh with his head tilted back. The sound of it echoes throughout the game room. "Look at you bitches! Wouldn't give me the time of day but now, OH SWEET **DAMN**! Now, you'll notice me. Won't you, girls?"

I stare at the timer on his chest. 1:10 and counting. I lick my lips and stare at the only exit, right over his shoulder, glowing in neon red. "Listen, we don't want any trouble-"

"**I **WANT TROUBLE! I WANT TO HEAR YOU BITCHES SCREAM!" He laughs again and makes his way closer to us.

:60

I feel my anxiety heighten. "You don't have to do this! We didn't do anything to you! Just deactivate the bomb and we'll be nice to you and you can get the help you need." I try to persuade him but he shakes his head roughly like a dog, drool and saliva even slick out of his mouth.

"NO! I seen the way you looked at me," he spits at my direction, "like you're **better **than me. Like you're too **good **to be seen with someone like **me**." He laughs again and smiles, "I get it, I do. You two are too **classy **for a guy like me, too **high and mighty **for me." He snarls this time, "Well, I show you high and mighty. I'LL BLAST YOU BITCHES ALL THE WAY TO **HELL**. HOW'S THAT FOR HIGH AND MIGHTY, HUH?"

:40

"Donna," I hear Heaven whimper, "we're not going to make it."

I take a deep breath. "I know."

:35

I hear her sob behind me. "I love you. You're my best friend and I love you."

I stare hard into Death's eyes and decide to spill my guts now while I have the chance. "I love you too. Honestly, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead by now. When things got bad you were the only one there to make sure I didn't kill myself. You're the only one who cared enough to want me alive. I'm glad I got to be your friend."

:30

Creep's laugh is louder now. "Aw, how **SWEET**! GET IT OUT WHILE YOU CAN, GIRLS!"

I feel Heaven bang into me and I know we backed into a wall. _Trapped_. Just like prey. Heaven digs her nails into my shoulders. "I'm glad I got to be your friend, too. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around to cheer me up and remind me that something good always comes out of a bad experience. I would've lost my hope a long time ago without you."

I feel a knot climb up my throat and I swallow down my tears. "Looks like I was wrong this time."

:20

Creep's evil laughter echoes eerily throughout the room. "NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS GODDAMNED PLACE ARE GONNA GET BLASTED STRAIGHT INTO HELL!" He takes a few more steps closer to us, "Any last words, ladies?"

I lean over my shoulder and whisper, "Heaven. Run." I bolt toward Creep and I tackle him into the floor as hard as I can without touching the bomb, "SEE YOU IN HELL YOU FUCKING CREEP! **RUN, HEAVEN**!"

She starts toward the door but stops. "No. Not without you." She stares at me with tears in her eyes, determined eyes.

:13

I feel a fist slam into my cheek and tumble off of him. "Go goddammit!" I yell at her and bite down onto Creep's hand. He screams in agony and slams my head into the ground. I gasp in pain and his hand slips out of my mouth.

:10

"Heaven!" I bark at her and pry my way out of his grasp.

:9

"Not without you!" Her scream is hoarse, terrified, but stubborn.

:8

Creep stumbles to his feet and aims a kick to my ribs.

:7

I gasp and black spots of pain erupt across my vision.

:6

I grab his foot and jerk him off of his feet.

:5

His body slams onto the faded blue carpet and I scramble to my feet.

:4

Heaven's eyes shine with tears and I charge toward her.

:3

I wrap my arms around her shoulders and we slam into the ground.

:2

I roll us into a corner, between two arcade games.

:1

I hold her tight, back to the blast, and pray to God that-

CLIFFHANGER!

Don't hate me, read and review me.

AND, **PLLLEEEEAAASSEEEE**, shoot me a review or message if you have **ANY opinions about my writing or this story. I don't mind critism, I encourage it. Just don't nag me about writing a Shino fanfic. I 3 Shino and his adorable bugginess. If you don't like Shino fanfics don't read them, or look them up for that matter.**


	2. Did We Go To Hell?

**DreamXEscape**: I'm sorry for killing my two girls but it had to be done! In case you want more info: Donna has dark blue eyes and brownish blonde hair (kinda shoulder length and wavy) Heaven has greenish blue eyes and long brown hair. Just in case you wanted to know…

Also, I'm not going to use the -kun, -san, or -chan. It just doesn't feel right. I speak English, I write in English, so naturally the story is going to be on the more Englishy side. Sorry, guys.

Plus I noticed that Fanfiction won't let me make a heart. See 3

It just puts the three…. It doesn't include the little half-diamond.

What a pain…. Oops, that's Shikamaru's line.

**DISCLAIMER**: Do I even need to bother? I don't own anything. I'm underage, poor, and too lazy to get a job. I own my brain and that's only worth about 2 cents. Ha! Get it?

….Don't judge me….

* * *

I feel the warmth on my cheek before I feel the pain crash into me. I groan and curl up into a fetal position. "Jesus Christ and Cracker Jacks…." I squeeze my eyes shut against the feeling of a billion needles prodding my skin and try to take deep breaths. The pain reminds me of when you sleep on your arm too long at night and wake up with it half-numb and stinging… Only worse.

I wiggle my fingers and the pain eases up a little. I release a tense breath and wiggle my body back into use. Still wobbly, I force myself onto my stomach and glance around. I find myself staring at long blades of grass and trees framed around a clearing.

I push myself up into a sitting position and find an even bigger surprise laying not too far away. "Heaven?" I drag myself over to her limp body and lay a hand on her cheek. Warm. She's still alive and I breathe a sigh in relief.

I poke her arm softly but she doesn't move. I pinch her and she simply does nothing. I shake her, nothing. I try to tickle her sides and find that useless as well. I tug her hair but she doesn't react. I even smack her arm as hard as I can but the girl doesn't even stir.

"Wake up!" I pinch her nose closed with my fingers. Her brows furrow slightly and her eyes shoot open. She shoves my hand away and takes a gulping breath.

"Wha- AH!" Her face contorts in pain and she curls up as well, tense against the pins and needles I now know too well.

"Shh… It's okay. Wiggle your fingers and work your body back to life." I rub her arm, hoping that maybe in some small way I'm helping her with the pain. Knowing my luck, I'm probably making it much worse.

A tear slides down her cheek and she grimaces. "W-what h-happened?"

I continued to rub her arm until she staggers to sit up right. I help her and support her with a hand on her back. "I wish I knew…"

Heaven gets a confused look on her face and she wrings her hands together, a nervous habit she's had for as long as I can remember. "The bomber… and the theater… and you… and….what?"

I decide that she's fine enough to sit up on her own and move to plop down across from her. I pop my fingers and rotate the stiffness out of my shoulders. "Maybe we died… Maybe this is Heaven, no pun intended." I smile softly, not meaning to joke but hey, my charming sense of humor comes to me naturally. (A/N: Suuuuurrreeeee it does *wink wink*).

Heaven smiles in return but her smile soon fades. "That or we're in Hell."

I snort, "Doubt it. What'd we ever do wrong in our lives?" We both stare at each other for a long moment before bursting out into laughter. I grin and pop my back, "Then again, we're not exactly saints either."

Heaven wraps her arms around herself, still smiling, "We're not sinners either, though." She stares at a blade of grass for a long moment before meeting my eyes. "Where are we?"

I shake my head and stretch my legs. "I have no idea… but it's pretty." The clearing is pretty actually. The grass is long and huge trees wrap around us as if they're protecting this clearing. Heaven and I are the only living things around, well us and one lone tree that stands at the center of the entire meadow. It's smaller than the trees surrounding the clearing and it's bark is a different color as well.

There is something about that little tree that's just…off. The bark is grey, not brown, and the leaves seem to evade the playful gusts of wind that bellow around us. It's almost as if the tree is stuck, like it can't move. It's almost as if the tree isn't even a part of the landscape around it.

"Donna!" I snapped back into reality at Heaven's outburst.

She's staring at me with a funny expression, as if I had just started speaking in a whole other language or something. "Sorry… it's that tree…" Heaven's eyes drift over to it as well and I push myself up to my feet. I stagger a little bit but find my land legs quickly.

Heaven follows my lead and we both stride over to the tree. I graze my fingers across the stiff bark but jerk my hand away at the icy feel of it. It's cold to the touch and sends a shiver rolling down my spine.

"How bizarre…. Hell is a weird place to be." I mutter under my breath.

I glance over and find Heaven staring intently at the base of the tree. I crouch down beside her to see what she's staring at. Carved deep into the bark are three pictures; a butterfly, a wolf's head, and a ladybug. The pictures are extremely detailed, almost professionally done.

I slide my finger across the picture of the ladybug. "Huh…"

"Where are we?" Heaven asks again, leaning her cheek against the tree.

I sigh, "I don't know. I didn't know five minutes ago, I don't know now." Either way, now is the time for a plan. "We need to make a plan. We're obviously not in Kansas anymore, and God only knows where the Hell Todo went… So we're on our own and we're in the middle of an unknown forest."

Heaven nods along with my words and I grab a stick. I draw a circle with a dot at the center, the meadow and the tree we're by. "We are here," I point to the dot and then to the sky, "It's about two or three in afternoon because the it's too hot to be nine or ten. That way," I point to my left, "is obviously east because of how far the sun would've had to travel. That way," I point to the sky at my right, "is west because the sun is still traveling in that direction. Got it?"

She blinks at me and nods, "Yup." She doesn't get it.

I sigh, "Would you rather travel east or west?"

She shrugs and looks away, "I don't really care. Which way do you want to go?"

I feel my eye twitch a little in impatience at our little back and forth game. "How about we flip a coin? Let Fate decide."

She smiles big at me and nods. "Alright."

I dig through my pocket for a quarter and fish it out. "Heads east, tails west." I flick the coin up into the air with my thumb and catch it in my right hand. I smack the quarter onto the back of my left hand.

A shiny head of George Washington looks up at us.

Heaven leans over to see. "Fate says to go East."

* * *

_S_H_I_N_O_

* * *

(A/N: This story doesn't really flow with the Naruto story line, so their ages and the stories events will probably clash with the timeline of the Naruto series. Just a heads up.)

SHINO POV (Luv)

* * *

"Hurry up, Hinata!" Kiba shouts back at the white-eyed girl while leaping from branch to branch. He's always nagging her about something. It's rather irritating…

"S-sorry, Kiba…" The shy girl stutters, a few feet off to my left, and pushes herself to keep up with us.

It's been months since the three of us have been assigned on a mission as a team again. Kiba was ecstatic and elected himself as the team leader, despite Lady Tsunade's clear indication that I was supposed to lead the team.

That's the key word: **supposed**.

"Why are you two so slow today?" Kiba complains, albeit a little too loudly, from several meters ahead.

"Perhaps you should be more aware of our surroundings. Why? Because this is a stealth mission." I know that I'm only wasting my breath, Kiba never listens to me. Hinata nods in agreement with my statement but he shrugs me off.

"Yeah, a C ranked tracking mission. The only reason the Hokage assigned it to us is because all the stupid Genin are already busy with other missions. Isn't that right, Akamaru?" The dog woofs in agreement.

I sigh and keep following along. I don't know why I even bother sometimes.

**A FEW HOURS LATER (A/N: When I wrote this I kept hearing the narrator's voice from Spongebob read it. Fun fact about me: All narrations, even in serious plays, that I read I hear the Spongebob narrator's voice. It's kinda weird.)**

"Kiba, can we rest? P-please?" Hinata's voice stutters a bit breathlessly.

Kiba stops dead in his tracks to look back at me, Hinata landing on the same branch as I stopped on. He scratches his head for a moment, "Yeah, it's getting pretty late anyway so we should probably stop for the night and rest up. Their scent is getting stronger so we should catch up to them by tomorrow."

We jump down to the forest floor and Kiba makes off to get firewood. I repress the urge to correct him on his actions, the fire could easily give us away, but I know he won't listen. He'll just get angry and accuse me of doubting him as a leader…even though he's not supposed to be the leader…

"Yo, Shino!" Kiba's yell pulls my attention back to reality and I find him staring at me, arms full of wood and sticks. "Do you want to do the first watch?" He tosses the bundle down on the ground and starts setting them up. A stick of flint and a knife appear from his pocket.

I nod. It's easier to do the first watch, I don't have to bother with people waking me up after I've already gone to sleep.

He grins, "Good." He strikes the stone and sparks cling to the wad of dry grass, a small fire slowly coming to life.

He and Hinata make themselves at home around the fire, eating and laying out their sleeping bags. Well, Hinata laid out her sleeping bag, Kiba only pulled out a blanket and draped it over himself and Akamaru.

I stare up at the sky. It's oddly clear tonight and the stars seem to gleam just a bit brighter than usual. My kikaichu buzz restlessly under my skin. They know that something is amiss too.

* * *

DONNA POV

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer are we going to walk?" Heaven complains a few feet behind me. The sun is so close to setting I can barely see into the woods anymore.

I sigh, "I guess we can stop now. It's getting too dark to go any further…"

"Finally," she plops down on an oversized rock. "My feet are killing me and I'm starving."

I smile a bit, sore and tired myself. Personally, I'm not exactly athletic. Me and exercise are like oil and water, we don't mix. I dig through my purse and retrieve the two bags of popcorn and our two sodas. "Maybe this will make you feel better."

Heaven looks up at me and her eyes go wide. "You've had that the whole time, haven't you?"

"Yup yup." I toss her a bag and a soda.

She pulls open the bag's seal and smells the buttery scent. "Ah… Why didn't you share earlier?"

I shrug and crack open my Coke, taking a long drink. "Because, survival wise, salty popcorn and soda is bad. Soda only makes you thirstier and butter and salt cause your blood pressure to rise and absorb water."

She stares at me, mouth filled with the treat, "Whur'd du learn dat?"

I shrug again and pop a piece of the popcorn into my mouth. "Some guy was talking about it on some survival show. Dad makes me watch those stupid shows with him all the time. I guess this is why." Just the thought of my dad brings a wave of sadness and panic through me.

Heaven apparently reads my mind. "Do you think we'll get back home?"

I swallow down the popcorn and my negative feelings. "Of course. I'll get us back home, even it kills me."

She gulps down a third of her Sprite and wipes her mouth. "How?"

I bite my lip and think for a second. "Well, first we have to figure out where we are and how far away from home we are. Then we make a plan."

She sighs and watches the fireflies dance around the trees. "Do you really think a plan can get us back home if we're in Hell?"

"A proper plan can do anything, my friend." I smile at my sarcasm and so does Heaven.

We continue to eat and munch in silence. Heaven falls asleep quickly after I promise to watch over her. I wish I could be so at ease like she is…but I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching us. The wind wraps around me and I shiver. I have a bad feeling about all of this…

* * *

**I wonder who's watching her? Is it Shino and the gang? Or is it something worse? Is it a certain adorable dog? Or is it a bunny? We may never know…**

**Or you might, if you stay with me to read the next chapter.**

**Good? Bad? Tell me! **

**Really, though, tell me because how am I supposed to fix something if I don't know that there's something wrong with it? Also, if Shino or Kiba or even Hinata seem OOC, TELL ME! I'll fix it. I promise.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. That's A Big Dog

**DreamXEscape**: Well… School has officially started again so I won't be able to write as quickly. So, don't expect me to crank out a ton of chapters. I will write as much as I can, that much I can tell you.

Forewarning, I really suck at writing fighting scenes. I'm going to attempt one in this chapter but if it really sucks you can tell me and I'll try to fix it. If this fighting scene is super bad then I may just try to avoid them in this story… I'll just have to wait and see.

**DISCLAIMER**: Still don't own anything… I own this can of Pepsi and this cheap bottle of 1$ nail polish...

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

* * *

"Are they still in position?" A tall lanky, man sneers at his comrades.

The male comrade glares back and tightens his gloved fists while his female comrade takes a seat on the forest floor. "Yes, they've finally let their guard down for the night."

The man grins, showing his crooked yellow teeth, and spits onto the forest floor. "No one is on watch?"

The male comrade closes his eyes and tugs his hood over his head. "Only one." He leans against a nearby tree. "Are we going to attack?"

The man's black eyes gleam. "Of course. One must never pass up a golden opportunity such as this one."

The comrades nod. This was going to be a fun night…

* * *

**Donna POV**

* * *

Darkness had settled over the woods long ago and I can't help but shiver. I lay my hand on Heaven's cheek and feel the warmth of her head against my leg. I need to figure out a plan. I need to figure out how she and I are going to survive here. Neither of us knows how to hunt, let alone have the guts to kill and skin and defenseless animal.

I sigh and lean my head back against the large, cold boulder. I look up at the night sky and look for constellations in the stars. I find that the moon, full and fat in it's peak, is the same moon that I know. I find that the North Star, Polaris, is bright and shining and in the same place as I'm accustomed to. The Big Dipper and Little Dipper hang like diamonds as well…

I feel my face deepen in confusion. The same sky, the same stars, the same earth beneath me… Everything is the same… So why doesn't it feel the same?

I hear a snap come from the blackness deep in the trees and I freeze.

"Hello?" I whisper a bit loudly, a shudder of fear rolling down my spine.

* * *

**Shino POV**

* * *

My head shoots up in alarm when I feel my kikaichu buzz a warning. "Kiba, Hinata." Hinata jerks awake at the sound of my voice.

I aim a kick at Kiba and he shoots up. "Hey! What-"

I interrupt his outburst. "We're not alone." In an instant I feel them up against my back, all of us shoulder to shoulder.

"Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes vein up. "Kiba, they're ahead of you by approximately 180 meters."

Kiba grins enthusiastically, "Got it!" He grabs a kunai and tags it with a paper bomb, hurling it at our pursuers. The bomb explodes loudly and I see the smoke settling.

"Hinata, right." The girl follows my order and pulls out a kunai, clashing it against at enemies'' blade. They jump away from each other, Hinata bumping into Kiba.

He growls irritably at her actions, "Divide and conquer!" They dash away, splitting up the enemies and taking on one each. I disagree with Kiba's order. It's too rash, too early… but it's already too late.

"And then there was one." A tall lanky man jumps down from the treetops and lands a few feet away from me. He'd been hiding there for awhile now… watching his comrades distract me and my teammates.

I feel my eyes widen behind my glasses in shock at the man before me. His face… the same masked face as the picture plastered in the Bingo Book… Zuko Matsu, the Shadow of the Flame Country, and current S ranked missing nin…

This isn't right… This mission was a C ranked one. Track down the ninjas that were causing trouble in the local village and report back to the Hokage… It was supposed to be simple: Get in, get out, down get caught. This is the last thing anyone expected…

"You seem surprised… I'm surprised as well. Your Hokage obviously doesn't take me seriously… Sending three genin after me…" He folds his hands behind his back and stares me down with silvery eyes.

His comment strikes a bit of a nerve but I don't show it. "Actually, we're chunnin and it is you who is underestimating us. Why? Because we are not as weak as we appear." I grip my kunai tighter, kikaichu rustling under my skin in anticipation.

The man laughs. "Then the Leaf Village has lowered their standards. Sending second rate trackers after us… trackers who don't even have enough common sense to keep themselves concealed from the target." He scoffs, "Lighting a fire while on a stealth mission… Only an idiot would do such a thing."

Suddenly, kunai in hand, I charge at him. I expect to make some form of contact but find my target gone.

An eerie voice whispers near my ear, "Too slow."

* * *

**Donna POV (A/N: I'm not even going to write any fighting scenes because I really suck at writing them. Plus I hate reading them in love stories so I'm just not going to put it in. If you want you can use your imaginations for the fighting scene but writing one really won't make a difference in the storyline. Go figure. Moving on. Long Author's Note.)**

* * *

_Snap._

A scream slips past my lips and I feel Heaven shoot up from her sleep. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I hold a hand over my pounding heart and laugh, "Nothing… I thought," I try to speak between giggles. "I thought someone was watching us and about to come after us but… it's just a dog."

Heaven blinks in confusion. "A dog?" She turns her head and follows my gaze, seeing the giant white beast. I've never seen a dog like that before, if anything it resembles a Great Pyrenees. The beast whines and stares at us with it's squinty eyes.

Heaven softens up and reaches out to it, "What's wrong, doggie?" It takes a few steps towards us and whines louder, pawing the ground. "Come here…" Heaven calls and holds out her hands for it to see.

I grab her wrist. "Be careful… We don't know how things work around here. It could have a disease."

She glares at me, "It could be hurt, Donna." She turns back to the massive dog, "It's okay, I won't hurt you. What's wrong? You're all bloody… Did something get after you?"

The dog whines even louder and hobbles over to us, liking Heaven's palm and nuzzling her cheek. Heaven moves to her feet to pet the beast's head. The dog suddenly lurches at her, flipping her up and onto his back. It dashes off in the direction it came and I rush to chase it. What kind of dog is smart enough to do that?

I hear Heaven scream and I shove my way through the thick underbrush. I shoot past trees, ignoring the sticks and wines whipping against my shins. "Come back!" My voice only bounces off the trees and I hear the dog howl.

"DONNA!" Heaven's voice screeches through the woods, startling a flock of birds.

Panic crawls down my spine and I charge toward her voice. I shove through a thick bush, snagging my black hoodie against the sharp thorns. They scratch at my skin and leave trails of heat and blood across my body.

"Donna!" I hear her beg loudly, pleading for help.

With one last shove I fall out of the brush and fall hard on my face. My nose slams against the ground and I feel stinging tears well up in my eyes. I can hear Heaven sobbing near me. I push myself onto my knees and rub the tears from my eyes.

I look up and expect to see Heaven. I hear a scream and it takes me a moment to register that it's mine. Before me, I find a cloaked corpse, limp and lifeless.

"Donna…" Heaven whimpers and I finally look at her. She's kneeling by two other bodies, a girl with bluish black hair and a boy with odd red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. The white dog licks the boys face affectionately and my heart sinks. Heaven has her mouth covered by her hand and she sobs, "They're still alive."

I feel myself stiffen in shock, "What?" As if by instinct I press my hand against the cloaked boy's neck, feeling for a pulse. I hear a soft 'trump, trump' and lay my head on his chest. I hear a soft, low humming sound coming from inside. "He's still alive, too."

I get into my emergency mode and gently feel his body for broken bones. "Heaven, check for any major bleeding areas. Feel for broken bones, tilt their chins up so they can breath better." I find a few a large gash in the man's side and decide to peel off his clothing, shedding his white cloak and unzipping his long black shirt. I pull off the man's odd goggles and toss them aside.

I gasp at the multitude of scars crossing his chest and stomach. He's obviously been in a few scuffs… "Okay, Heaven, go back to the stream and get some water and wood. We've got to keep them warm and hydrated." She looks at me dumbly and I snap, "Go!" She scrambles to her feet and obeys my orders.

I gentle touch the blood gash along his rib cage but pause. I find small, black looking bugs crawling around in his skin. In a panic I try to pluck them out of his body. This seems to piss off the strange bugs and they start to bite my skin. I feel the sharp, needle like bites softly at first but more and more of the insects climb onto my arms. I try to shake them away and push them off of my body but this only makes them bite harder.

I gasp in agony and hold my arms close to my body. I feel one try to burrow into my skin and I scream loudly. I can feel hot tears trailing down my skin and I keep trying to fling them away. At this point my arms are entirely covered in little black beetles and I feel trails of my own blood trickling down my fingers.

"HEAVEN!" I shriek and start dragging my arms and back across the ground, trying to kill the bugs the best I can. I sobs loudly and bite back the pain but the bugs press on. I begin to feel them crawl up my neck and I let out a panicked scream again. When the beetles begin to enter my mouth and nose and pray to whatever god is out there to help me. Pain shoots through my entire body like a wave of molten lava and I can see black start to edge it's way into my vision.

I use the last of my energy to roll onto my stomach and I meet a set of glowing brown eyes. The man that I had been tending to leans close to my face and says something but I can't hear him. I feel my eyelids grow heavy and I see him make out a mouthed, "Relax." The world turns black and I sink into an abyss.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter wasn't that superb but I've super stressed with school and I've been trying my hardest to get this done. I started out with a totally different plan but the story kind of ran off on it's own.**

**Review and Read on!**

**Also, I got the "bug invading another persons body" idea from two other stories on this site. I promise I'm not stealing, I've got a meaning behind it all that came straight from my brain. It's just the bugs entering another person part that isn't really mine. If you're reading this, persons who came up with that, I loved your idea and was inspired by it. I don't know your real names and I forgot your usernames but I am thanking you now. And giving you credit in my weird way.**

**OH! And thank you, kibainuzukalover145, for being the first person to review this story! I appreciate it!**


	4. Stupid Hormones

**DreamXEscape**: HA! I almost put down CreamXEscape…. Figures that I would have a quirky moment before I even start writing. Everything about this chapter is so… pervy and I haven't even begun. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the others. My goal: 4,000 words.

I have no plans for this story at all. I know I should but for some reason I start out with a plan and then the story just kind of takes the reigns from me and goes on a crazy ride of it's own. Basically, whatever happens in this chapter is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you.

Also, things are going to get more "mature". I don't like censoring my writing very much but I'll tell you if something… sexual is going to occur. I might as well warn that if you find mature scenes and sexually hinting language uncomfortable or obscene then you can just stop reading. I rated this story "M" for a reason.

Enjoy! Toodles!

That is such a funny word. A few other funny words: Dwarf, Conniption, Nymph, Bloat, Blarney, and Sassafras.

Ugh, I had this chapter written and then my computer didn't save the ending so I have to rewrite it…

0

0

0

**Donna POV (A/N: little bit of some sexual terminology and hints and such coming up! Don't like, don't read!)**  
_

The darkness around me is soft and warm, sending my entire being into a fuzzy euphoria. Everything is quiet though… unnaturally quiet, but at the same time I can hear a buzzing sound. It's odd though… It's almost as if it isn't in the darkness with me, almost like when you have ear plugs in but the sounds around you still mumble their way into your world.

Suddenly something warm touches my forehead. The buzzing becomes much louder, echoing and vibrating the darkness. The sound seems to disrupt the peace and the darkness becomes cold, icy, almost as if the interrupting noises anger it. I feel pinpricks of ice crawl all over my skin.

I shiver and feel the sheets rustle against my body.

Sheets?

The hand is molten hot against my head and I want to scream at the confliction of pain. My skin crawls and itches and I feel a groan slip past my chapped lips.

A groan? The hand moves from my body, but it's too late. The heat trails down my face and neck, causing me to flush. Fire slowly drags itself down my arms and across my chest.

I shiver in a soft ecstasy at the heat as it licks down my stomach, reaching deep into my womanhood and sliding down my legs.

"I think she's waking up…" A soft, tinkling voice murmurs from within the darkness.

Another voice, closer this time and louder, "I need to leave." The voice is a man's and rings out with an abruptness that sends shutters down my spine.

The voice make me self-conscious and embarrassed about my odd lusting… Where's Heaven?

The world suddenly falls back down on my shoulders and I shoot up, screaming at the thrashing pain ripping my abdomen to pieces. I curl up into a fetal position and hold my stomach. The pain is blinding and I feel consciousness slip past me a few times.

"Donna!" I can hear Heaven gasp.

I swallow the lump crawling out of my stomach. I can feel something sticky and warm circling my side and trickling down the edge of my mouth. I grunt and squeeze my eyes shut tight. Come on, Donna… Get up… For Heaven.

I dig my nails into the bed and shove myself up to a somewhat sitting position. My arms ache and throb, shaking at the weight I put on them.

"Heaven…" My voice breaks, scratchy and raw. I can hear my heart thud loudly in my ears and my chest rises and falls with a labor that I've never felt before in my life.

That's when I feel them: the strange foreign objects inside my body… The thin, slender pieces of medal pumping alien liquids into my body WITHOUT my permission.

I snort in disgust, "Needles…" I lean my weight onto my elbow and find the tubes despite my blindness. I pull the abominations out of my body and toss them aside.

The bell-like voice chirps up, "You shouldn't do that! You need those antibiotics to keep infection away!"

I push myself to sit Indian style and slouch over, panting again. "Hm." I reach up and touch the odd bandages over my eyes with shaky hands. I grip the cloth the best I can and rip it off my head.

The light is absolutely blinding and tears well up in my eyes. A pain shoots through my skulls and I blink against the light and the burning brightness. I hear shudders rustle and the light dims exceedingly. I wince and search the unfamiliar faces for Heaven. I find her to my left, grey-blue eyes thick with tears.

"What's wrong with you?" I croak, swallowing the disgusting taste in my mouth.

She gapes at me for a long moment before replying, angrily, "What's wrong with ME? What the Hell is wrong with you? You've been in a coma for two weeks!" Her screeching reverberates off the pristine white walls of what I assume is a hospital.

"Oh…" I let the information settle…The only thing I can remember are those crazy bugs and the guy with the white cloak… "Being in a coma isn't as exciting as they make it seem in the movies."

Heaven looks like she's about to slap me but laughs instead. She visibly relaxes and looks at the strangers arched around me. "She's fine."

"But you just said I was in a coma for two weeks… I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure that I'm not fine." I don't really understand anything that's coming out of my mouth at this point. "My head hurts and where is that buzzing sound coming from? Did you ever figure out if we wound up in Hell? Does my mom know I'm in the hospital? Who are these people? Why are they dressed like those weird anime characters on TV? Seriously, though, what is that humming noise?"

Heaven gives me a funny look and only addresses the last question. "What humming noise?"

I quirk a tired eyebrow at her. "That "bzzzzzzt" sound. It's like a bunch of bees are dancing around inside my ear canal… Don't you guys hear it?"

Heaven gives me one of her signature small smiles, the smile that means she knows something and is sorry for it. "I think you're the only one that can hear it?"

I glare at her. "What do you know?"

Before she can even answer I feel it: the soft, feather-light touches of something all throughout my body. Suddenly everything makes sense… The bugs attacking me… Me being in a coma…. The buzzing… The odd itching and tickling sensations throughout my body…

"The bugs… are inside me." I hear a gasp and two warm hands before my world turns black.

0

0

0

**Shino POV**

0

0

I close the door quietly behind me. I wasn't expecting the girl to have that kind of reaction to my presence, at least not so quickly after the incident.

I take a deep breath and try to calm down the irritated kikaichu. They buzz angrily under my skin at my actions. They want to taste the girl's chakra again. I had never meant for them to taste her chakra in the first place. My theory is that when I was injured I didn't have enough chakra to sustain them and when the girl came along they went to her for sustenance.

Coincidences DO happen... I suppose… However, now my insects seem to be almost… addicted to the girl's taste. To add to that I lost half of my colony to her. When I became conscious I ordered my kikaichu to come back to my body but only half listened. The rest stayed inside the girl and claimed her as their new host.

Kikaichu are very picky creatures.

"Hi, Shino." Sakura forces a smile and waves as she passes.

I only nod, acknowledging her presence. Her and her loud hair rush down the hall quickly, sensing my foul mood from the loud buzzing the kikaichu are making. It's not my fault that they're being too pushy and far too…hormonal. They buzz at me in argument and I realize that this is already getting out of hand.

I push the hospital doors open and exit the building. The further I get away from that girl, the better.

0

0

0

**Later**

**Donna POV **(**A/M: Shino's getting kind of pissy because in the anime and manga he acts kind of pissy sometimes. Maybe I'm wrong, feel free to correct me.)**

0

0

0

I can feel them under my skin, buzzing and flittering about inside the tunnels they burrowed. The nurses told me that the insects burrow themselves along chakra points. Whatever those are.

"Do they hurt?" Heaven asks from beside me, watching me as I pock at the small holes along my arm.

I shake my head, "Not really. My sides and back hurt mostly… I guess because they got into my muscles and organs." I shudder at the thought of hundreds of bugs crawling all over my lungs and stomach.

"Oh… Do they tickle?" She asks.

I laugh. "A little, it kind of feels like a small gust of wind inside my veins. They feel kind of cold and light…. They make a lot of buzzing sounds."

Heaven giggles and places her ear against my forearm. Her eyes widen when she hears them rumbling around. "Wow… I can't wait til you get better. Kiba says that Shino knows how to fight with his bugs."

I quirk an eyebrow at her. "Who?"

Heaven blushes and looks away, "Kiba… You were in a coma and I didn't have anywhere to stay so Kiba's mom has been letting me stay with them until you get better."

I can't help but smirk at Heaven's blush. It's not like her to be smitten. "What happened after I got attacked anyway?"

Her blush fades and she gets a sad look on her face. "Well I heard you screaming so I ran back to where you and the bodies were. He was hovering over you, his hand were glowing blue and he was mumbling something under his breath… He looked worried."

I pull my covers open for Heaven to crawl in beside me. "Who?"

"Shino." She tucks herself in next to me and laces her arm in mine. "He was trying to get his bugs out of you but some of them wouldn't come out… You were bleeding a lot and so was he. He was really weak… He ordered the dog to take girl somewhere, I guess here. He gave you and Kiba some kind of pills and started ordering me around." She scrunches her nose at that. "He's really bossy… but without him you might've not made it."

She shoots me a sad smile and hugs me gently, careful not to open any wounds. "I'm assuming you guys brought me here."

She shakes her head. "Actually that dog went and got help. A bunch of ninjas came and brought us here."

I blink at her. What? "Ninjas?"

Heaven laughs hard at my facial expression. "It sounds unbelievable, doesn't it?"

I only nod, smiling slightly at her enjoyment. "A bit… Why hasn't this "Shino" guy taken his bugs back?"

Heaven shrugs. "He keeps trying but they won't listen to him." She thinks for a moment, brows furrowing together, "It's weird, though… He hasn't been around at all since you woke up."

I shrug this time. "Maybe he feels guilty or something."

0

0

0

**Shinoooooo POV**

0

0

0

"I see…" My father becomes quiet and sets his cup of tea down quietly. Quiet. That's the only real adjective to describe the Aburame clan, at least it's the only kind adjective to use that doesn't allude to us being abnormal.

We sit in silence, me being uncomfortable with the topic of conversation and my father merely staring at me from behind his glasses. His kikaichu seem amused at my humiliation. The Aburame clan have never been very… open people. Honestly, I wouldn't be conversing about this subject if I wasn't so lost.

My kikaichu buzz nervously as I watch my father watching me. I don't think he quite knows what to think. I don't believe that he was prepared to have this conversation so early on in my life.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks quietly, somehow managing to have a firm yet soft voice.

I nod. As much as I hate to admit it, there isn't much use in denying it any long. I tried to on my way here but now, sitting across the table from my father, it's hard to escape the truth. Kikaichu aren't stupid and it's not everyday that an Aburame finds their mate. "Yes, I'm quite positive. Why? Because no matter how hard I try my kikaichu refuse to leave her and come back to me." Damned bugs… Their only excuse was that _she tasted better than me._

My father nods understandingly behind his tall color. "You're only seventeen…" He trails off and I know what he's thinking. He was nineteen when he found his mate, my mother, and the youngest in Aburame history. (**A/N: Yes I know, Shino is much older in my story than he is in the anime and manga… I don't care, this story doesn't really follow the plotline of Naruto.) **

Most people don't really take into consideration the structure and psychology behind establishing a relationship. Most people believe that if a man and a woman get along, they can "fall in love". To an Aburame, however, it is far more complex. When we give our bodies over to the kikaichu, we give them control of nearly every physical attribute that a human possesses, even physically intimate characteristics. Our kikaichu know us better than we know ourselves and they dictate just who we share our… carnal… aspects with. These specifically chosen are deemed "mates" and are determined by chakra quality, personality, and will.

"I haven't officially met the girl… but she seems very strong. Why? Because she managed to survive the attack, unlike most." It isn't uncommon for Abuarme mates to die from the kikaichu infestation. The insects burrow themselves deep into the human body, they don't really care if they burrow inside of a lung or kidney.

"I see…" He repeats, taking another sip of tea. I see one hand grip the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turn white. I highly doubt he would be angered at me for something I have no control over…. Then again I don't believe something so drastic has every happened in my life. "And this girl… she isn't from this village?"

I shake my head, "I have no idea where she is from. Her friend only states that it's "far, far away". " I clench my fist against my knee, hoping that my father would drop the subject.

"Hn." He pushes his chair back and stands. "Take me to the girl." I stare at him, wide eyed, from behind my shaded lenses. I can't quite process what he's saying but he stares at me expectantly. "Well?"

I blush behind my color and pull my hood down lower to cover my face. "She's in the hospital."

My father walks out of the kitchen and out the front door, me trailing along behind him. _Damn it… I just got away from her…._

It doesn't take us long to reach the establishment and I can already feel my heart pounding. My kikaichu buzz and flitter across my skin anxiously. They want to see her… Even I want to see her… However, it's too complicated.

I lead my father down the maze of hallways, a lump crawling higher and higher up my throat with each step I take. I can smell her scent in the air, getting stronger the closer we get. Cherry blossoms and morning dew… I stick my hands down into my pockets when I feel them start to shake. Damn woman… I loath this feeling.

I hear a giggle ring out from HER room and I feel my body tense up. She shouldn't be laughing… only I should be able to make her laugh…

I shake off the unreasonable feelings of jealousy and enter her open doorway. Before me I find Shikamaru, perched at the end of HER bed and face contorted with demented concentration. A shoji board is splayed out in front of him and a bandaged hand moves to shift a piece to another spot.

My eyes follow the bandages up a slender arm, gracing over a relaxed shoulder, and inches up a pale, ivory neck. Pink lips slant up to the right to form a smirk. A small, nose crinkles in determination and two deep blue eyes zone in on the board game with an pure excitement that sends chills down my spine.

Two blue eyes snap out of focus and flitter to meet mine. The world seems to halt.

0

0

0

** HAHA! Cliffhanger… I know, I'm such a horrible person… I didn't even get close to my 4,000 word goal but this is the longest chapter in this story so far so that's not too bad. Sorry if Shino is OOC. Please tell me if you think he is. I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for all the sexual nature but, hey, teenagers are all hormonal and stuff. Shino should be no exception.**

** Review! Message! Do whatever!**

** Also, I want to say thanks to all my reader, followers, favorit-ors, and reviewers! You know who you are! **

** Love, hugs, and beetle bugs!**


	5. Short Temper and More Awkward Moments

**DreamXEscape****: I wrote CreamXEscape again… Ugh. Anywho. I feel the need to inform you guys that sometimes I write a lot and sometimes I don't write much at all. Sometimes I can crank out two chapters a week while other times I might get lucky to get one in a month. My urges to write come in random spasms. Also, I'm known to work on one story more than another. It happens. Sometimes I love one story better than others and give it more attention. That doesn't mean that I've given up on the other stories, it just means that I love one Naruto character more at the moment.**

**Here's a big thanks to my reviewers, kibainuzkalover145 and Kat July, I appreciate the feedback!**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Donna POV**

* * *

I feel my breath hitch. My hand is frozen above the shogi board and my eyes are locked on a mysteriously hidden face. The bugs beneath my skin buzz loudly and start moving around chaotically. I feel a stinging sensation in my chest and I flinch in pain. I gasp at the sudden ache, dropping the game piece, and clutch my chest.

"Donna, what's wrong?" I feel Heaven at my side immediately but my world starts to spin. I feel bile rise up into my mouth but I swallow it down.

Heaven lays a hand on my forehead but I shove her away. Something throbs deep inside my skull and my body starts to shake. I feel a panic rise inside my gut and I bolt out of my hospital bed and hobble quickly to the bathroom, slamming the door closed and collapsing onto the ground.

I reach up and lock the door, crawling to the toilet and heaving up the contents of my stomach in one swift movement. I feel a bead of sweat roll down my face and my hair clings to my cheeks. I dry heave a little bit.

"Donna?" Heaven pounds on the door. "What's going on? I'm getting the nurse!" I whimper as I feel a deep shiver rattle my body. What the Hell is going on? I hear Heaven's quick footsteps leave the room.

Everything is quiet for a moment, even the bugs halt their buzzing. Someone knocks softly on the door outside and my heart clenches for some reason. My head starts to spin again and I groan, "Go away!"

I hear Shikamaru sigh, "Stop being so troublesome and let someone in."

I spit the bad taste into the toilet and flush, wiping my mouth off with a piece of tissue. I haul myself up to a shaky stand and force my body to turn on the sink and wash my hands and mouth. I splash cold water across my face and take a deep breath. I lean my weight onto the counter and snap the lock open. Shikamaru jerks the door open, revealing a worried nurse and only one mysterious men. This one isn't the one I saw before…

The nurse 'tsk's at me and leans down to pick me up. I shove her hands away, "Leave me alone." My voice is hoarse and cracks a little. I grip the door frame with as much strength as I can and push myself back into the room, hobbling with as much pride as I can muster before falling face first onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" Heaven asks after another quiet moment.

"No." I growl, ignoring the chaos in my gut. I hear someone chuckle behind me and I feel my face flush. Why do all these strangers keep bugging me?

"Donna… Maybe you should rest, you're acting strange." I can feel Heaven touch the back of my knee softly.

I inwardly roll my eyes, "I'm fine." I wiggle my way onto my back and take a deep breath. "I don't know what that was but I hope it doesn't become a regular event…" I can still taste bile in my mouth…

A new voice suddenly arises from the room, "Actually, that was a very common reaction to have." I shoot up, albeit painfully, and stare at the strange man standing a few meters away. I can't see his eyes for thick sunglasses and for some reason he's wearing a big trench coat with a tall collar.

We have a long staring contest before the nurse pipes up uncomfortably, "Maybe I should go…" She and her bubble-gum pink hair leave the room and she closes the door behind her.

I narrow my eyes at the man. "Who are you? What do you mean by 'it's a common reaction'?" I mock his tone perfectly and I can only see a thin eyebrow lift up in either confusion or amusement.

The man pushes his glasses higher onto his nose and walk over to me, sitting at the furthest end of my bed. "Perhaps I should explain?" He looks toward Heaven and Shikamaru. "Alone?" Shikamaru gets the hints and drags Heaven out of my room.

I quirk an eyebrow at him but don't question his intentions, "Go ahead."

He reaches a hand out to me to shake and I take it. However, instead of shaking my hand he grips it hard. "Allow me to begin with the basics, yes? These insects inside your body are called kikaichu and they are very special." A few bugs crawls out of his sleeves for emphasis. "Unlike average insects the kikaichu feed off of a spiritual substance called 'chakra' which some people like to consider as their soul's energy. I and the rest of my clan have a mutual relationship, scientifically called 'mutualism', with these bugs. We willingly allow the kikaichu to feed off of our chakra and in return these bugs do our bidding. They fight for us and obey our orders so they have constant sustenance and a permanent nest in our bodies."

I cough slightly, a polite warning that I want to speak. "But why are these insect inside MY body? I'm not a part of your clan."

The man lets go of my hand and stays quiet for a long moment. "It s very complex, your situation… Allow me to elaborate: When we give over our chakra to the kikaichu, we also give over our bodies and every other physical action. Thus, we give over our… more carnal actions as well. Since the insects have control over our bodies and, to be blunt, they have control over who our mates will be. When the kikaichu find a suitable mate for their host they divide their population in half. One half stays with the host while the other half invades the body of the chosen mate…"

I stare at him in utter shock… What? "I… don't understand…" I shake my head softly, trying to wrap my head around this… bug infestation. "So… what you're saying is… when I got attacked by the bugs… they were actually choosing me to be a…mate?"

He doesn't really pay attention my silent mental breakdown and only nods to confirm my worst nightmare.

I stand abruptly, "But that's absurd! I'm not even from this country! How… WHY?" My voice echoes a little bit and the man stands up to face me.

"I do not know why they chose you but I will ask you to please be unbiased in your feelings. If anything, you should be proud that my son's kikaichu chose you as a mate. Among my people, it's an honor." He stuffs his hands in his pockets and starts to leave.

Guilt wells up in my stomach. As he reaches out for the doorknob I let out a hasty, "I'm sorry." His body freezes in it's place and I keep talking. "I apologize for being inconsiderate. I didn't mean to insult you or your son or your clan or anything, actually. This is all just very new and bizarre to me. I'm sorry for speaking so rudely."

"It is alright. I understand… However, I must also like you to head my warning: stay away from my son. At least until you can control you emotions." He opens the door again and begins to leave.

"Wait!" He stops again at my outburst. "I was told that people from your clan can fight with the kikaichu, is that correct?" He only nods. I lick my chapped lips and keep talking. "So, does that mean that I can learn to fight with the bugs?"

The man closes the door and faces me. "Your situation is complicated. You have no knowledge or experience with fighting, nor do you have any form of chakra control. It would take years to teach you control and how fight with the kikaichu. You are too weak to fight anyway. Teaching you would be pointless and a waste of time."

All guilt burns away and I feel my gut twist into an angry knot. How dare he… I squeeze my fists closed and whisper, threateningly, "I am not weak. Who are you to judge me so quickly without even knowing me? You say that it's pointless, that I'm not strong enough to fight. Well, I'm telling you that it's _pointless _to tell me what to do. I don't like people talking down to me or underestimating me, that only makes me want to prove them wrong even more."

His hands are back in his pockets and suddenly I feel wind shoot past my face. I feel something drip down my cheek and chin. I lift my hand to feel and discover that it's blood. "You…cut me." The anger in my stomach dances around dangerously. Adrenaline pumps through my veins and the kikaichu hum in low tones.

I can feel the man's deep stare penetrating me. "Hn. Now do you understand? Even if you trained for the rest of your life, you would be unable to match any of the Aburame's strength."

I breath through my nose and stare at the tile floor. This time I raise my voice and force all my strength into it to keep it from cracking. "You're right… I won't be able to match any of the Aburame's strength. Why? _Because I intend to surpass every single Aburame in existence_. Now do _you _understand? It's pointless to underestimate me."

He opens the door again and turns to leave. "Do not be such a child."

Rage lashes through me and I grab the kunai from the wall and hurl it at him. He closes the door quickly and the blade buries itself into the wood. I grab my pillow and scream into so loud that it makes me dizzy.

I'll prove him wrong, even if it kills me.

* * *

**Shino POV**

* * *

I can't help but tap my foot anxiously against the floor. It's been over a half an hour since I had to leave the hospital. That girl is testing my patience and my control...

I hear the front door open and I jump to my feet, anxiety rattling me as I watch my father enter the kitchen and sit across from me. I stare at him and wait for him to speak, to say anything.

The silence drags on forever until I hear him mutter, "I approve."

I freeze. I wasn't expecting him to say that… "What?"

He takes off his sunglasses and rubs him eyes wearily. I can now see that his brown eyes gleam in amusement and a small smile plays on his lips. "She is very prideful and stubborn… Her will can match that Uzamaki boy's."

I feel the kikaichu buzz joyfully, telling me that they "told me so". "What happened after I left?"

He cleans off his glasses and stares at me with a soft expression. "I was informing her on her situation with the kikaichu. She asked me if she could learn to fight with the insects and I challenged her. I told her that she was too weak. She quickly took up for herself and retorted that I should not underestimate her. She made quiet a spectacle in proving me wrong, even throwing a kunai at me. Her aim is very accurate..."

I glare at my father's actions, "Why would you say such things? It's a very good thing if she wishes to learn to fight and protect herself." On the inside I was nearly about to burst with pride. My father commenting on her aim... He never even commented on mine when I was in the Ninja Academy and I was one of the top students.

He puts his glasses back in their place and replies, "I know. I wanted to test her to see how she would act when challenged. Albeit she is too feisty and she needs to control her temper but, more importantly, she's confident in her self and her heart is in the right place. I approve of her, however, I advise you to keep your distance. She has trouble controlling her emotions and her kikaichu are too quick to react to her feelings. We wouldn't want a scandal to taint the Aburame name." He left it at that and left me to my own thoughts.

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or scared.

* * *

**Short chapter, I'm sorry. I've been so swamped with school it's crazy. But, now that I've got all the random information covered in the story more fun stuff can happen. **

**Review~! Or I'll cry. Do you want me to cry? I don't want to cry so you should review. Crying is sad. You don't like crying do you? Nobody should have to cry…**

**Love, Hugs, and Beetle Bugs**


	6. Sneaking Glances and Small Surprises

**DreamXEscape: Okay, so I promised a very important person that I would get to the KibaXOC part of this story and I am. I apologize to all my Kiba fans that I've neglected him but now here he is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Heaven POV**

* * *

I watch Donna snore softly in her hospital bed. It's almost been three weeks since we got here… Her wounds are still pretty bad and her moving around so much is not helping at all. I keep telling her to stay put but she's so damn stubborn.

"Hey, how is she?" I hear Kiba's voice ring out from behind me. I didn't even hear him enter the room… Damn ninjas…

I don't take my eyes off of her, careful of my actions around Kiba. "Hey. She's fine. I finally got her to calm down. She won't leave those stupid bugs alone. I swear, I was about to get Sakura to come and shoot her with some tranquilizer."

Kiba laughs at that and on the inside I feel warm. I can't help but think to myself that his laugh is nice. "Shino won't stop worrying. I've never seen him so freaked out and I've known the guy since I was a kid." He pulls up a chair beside me, Akamaru jumps onto Donna's bed and lays at her feet. She groans in her sleep but doesn't make any moves to wake up.

"If he's so worried why doesn't he come and visit her?" I didn't exactly like the guy, he was too creepy to have my approval.

Kiba just shrugs. "I have no idea. Every time I try to talk to him about it he blows me off and tells me that it's," he hold his hands up and makes air quotes, ""Aburame business". I think it's a bunch of bull. I think he's just afraid of his feelings, I mean, it's obvious he's fond of Donna or else he wouldn't be so concerned about her. He can be a jerk like that but he always means well."

I yawn and rub my eyes. "Yeah, well he better be careful. If he hurts her in any way I'll hunt him down and kick his ass."

Kiba laughs again, "You've been spending too much time around Donna, you're starting to sound like her."

I laugh too, "Yeah, maybe but I can't help it. She's my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without her."

He shoots me one of those rare, small smiles. "I know the feeling. Don't tell Shino but I don't know what I'd do without him, either."

I smile and pretend to stretch, "Your secret's safe with me." Akamaru nuzzles my hand and I pet him on the head.

Kiba stands up, "Come on, sitting in a hospital all day is depressing."

I try to object, "but what if Donna wakes up?"

He grins down at me, "Donna can live without you for a few hours."

* * *

**Kiba POV**

* * *

I watch her from the corner of my eye. It's been three weeks since Heaven came to Kohona and already she's made friends with nearly every ninja here. Heaven and I were leaving the hospital when we ran into the rest of the gang. After that we all just decided to go to Tea Shop and catch up. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino gossip with her and I pretend to listen to Choji and Shikamaru complain. Shino just sits next to me at the table, quiet as always, probably thinking about Donna.

I grin as a twisted idea pops into my head. "Hey, Sakura, has Donna made any more progress?"

Shino's head snaps up in attention at the sound of her name. Sakura stops giggling with Heaven to look at me. "Yeah, she's doing fine. Her chakra isn't responding very well to my treatments but it's probably just because her body isn't used to using it. She's been moving around too much lately. I know she's restless but it's hindering the healing process."

I drink the last bit of my tea and Shino chimes in, just like I thought he would. "Have you done anything to keep her in bed?"

Sakura thinks for a second. "No, there's nothing I really can do. I give her morphine but she fights the sleep. The only explanation I can find for her actions is that she just doesn't want to sleep."

Heaven puts her cup down onto the table and adds, "It's because she's been having nightmares. Donna has always been a worry-wart and she's worried about her family back home. Most people just think she's stubborn but she always has a reason for her actions." Heaven smiles without realizing it, like she always does when she's talking about her friend. Her grey-green eyes light up and her face softens with content. "Don't worry about it though. She's used to having bad dreams."

Akamaru yawns under the table at the talk of sleep and I nudge him with my foot. He nips at my sandal. I watch Shino out of the corner of my eye. He's tense now and I kind of regret how the conversation went. I decide to move it in a more positive direction, "But Donna's okay, isn't she?"

Sakura smiles, "Yeah, she's fine. Just as feisty as ever." Everyone, well, except Shino, laughs at that.

I force a grin, "That's good then. Hey, did you hear about what happened on our last mission?"

The conversation went back to normal but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Heaven. She's so natural around my comrades, it's scary. Things are so easy around her…

Too easy.

* * *

**Donna POV (A/N: Time for some fun… hehehe…..)**

* * *

I wake up to the comforting buzz of the kikaichu and the slight beeping of the heart monitor beside me. It's the same sounds I've woken up two for what seems like forever but is really only a week. The kikaichu hum gently, telling me that they want out of my body. This too is very familiar. Ever since the incident with the weird cloaked Aburame, the kikaichu have been restless, antsy, and so have I.

I push myself to sit, wincing at the jolt of pain that seeps through my insides and into my skin. That's definitely an improvement. The doctors here have been so good about healing me, using their "chakra" to speed up the process by tenfold. It's a little unnerving but I'm grateful.

I allow my restless insects to crawl out of their nests and onto my skin and sheets. They flutter their little wings and bask in the fresh air. If only I could do that.

Then, something weird happens. A strange, foreign kikaichu lands among mine. My little black and purplish insects surround the solid black one in a circle, keeping just enough distance to watch it. Suddenly, a small female insect walks towards the foreigner and wiggles her little antennae against its'. They stay like that for a moment but I'm suddenly overwhelmed by such an odd sensation.

My entire body is suddenly jolted alive and every hair on my body seems to stand on end. A scent invades my nose and I find myself ensnared. The scent reminds me of pine trees and wild grass and draws me in like a drug. I push myself from my bed and stumble over to my window, sticking my nose out to whiff the air.

The scent tangles up in the wind and I close my eyes, forcing myself to remember it. A soft shiver runs down my spine and I gasp at it. Suddenly, instantaneously, I feel something soft and warm press against my lips and leave in the blink of an eye. My body tenses up like a spring for a long moment. I can't smell that scent any more and my body eases back to normal, leaving me breathless and awestruck.

My kikaichu complain about the foreign bug leaving and return back to my body. My mind is racing and heavy with the question of:

_What. The. Hell. Was. That?_

* * *

**Hehe… I couldn't help myself. So what do you think happened?**

**Sorry for another short chapter, it's the only way I can update fast. I got a huge burst of writer's vomit that I needed to get out of my system so this is the result. Good? Bad? Tell me.**

**Read, Review, LOVE! Everybody needs love, even Shino and Kiba! My story needs some luvin' too, guys!**

**Love, Hugz, and Beetle Bugs!**


	7. Hot Moments and Hot-Headedness

**DreamXEscape: Hey hey hey! New chapitre comin' your way!**

**That rhymed. It's time! For this Kiba/ Shino story o' mine!**

**Don't fret. Just yet. This chapters gonna make you sweat!**

**Okay, that last part was creepy but it was the only thing that rhymed.**

**…But I'm fine.**

**Cause it's go time!**

**Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I love being me!**

_**Smexiness is coming up in this one so anyone below the age of 13 needs to cover their eyes and skip to the next chapter. Yay for watered down near-porno! BTW I've never really written anything like this so I apologize ahead of time it sucks. I'm sorry.**_

* * *

**Donna POV (I'm going to try to start making the POV switches a lot longer so wish me luck)**

* * *

I pace around my hospital room anxiously. I can't help it. After whatever the hell happened the other day I haven't been able to get calm. Whatever, whoever, kissed me is going to die and I have a pretty decent idea of who it was.

A voice catches me off guard, "I told you to stay in bed. How are you going to recover if you're always running around your room?" Sakura scolds me and herds me back to my lumpy hospital bed.

"I know, I know… But I can't be still. I'm so sick and tired of sitting around all the time. I'm going crazy…" I pout at her when she lays the blanket over my legs. "I'm not the kind of person that can stand being cooped up. I need air, I need sun, I need to hear something other than nurses gossiping about nonsense." I push the covers off again and grab her red skirt. "Can't you, like, "accidentally" leave the door open so I can "accidentally" escape? Or the window? I'm really not picky at this point."

She laughs at that but I continue to pout, putting my best sad-face on. Her laughter turns into a soft smile. "You still have more healing to do."

I groan and flop back down onto the bed, ignoring the searing pain that laces up my back. "Can't I just heal somewhere else? Like at home or in a motel? Or just under a bridge? Like I said, I'm really not picky at this point."

She laughs again and untangles my hand from her skirt. "You really don't want to stay here, do you?"

I shake my head excitedly and threaten in a low tone. "If I'm stuck in this white Hell-hole one more day I'm going to drop the heart monitor into the bathtub with me."

Sakura laughs even harder at this. "Okay, okay. But you have to promise me that you'll rest and take care of yourself. If I find out that you're pushing yourself too hard or ignoring your health I'LL be the one that drops a heart monitor into your bathtub."

This time I'm the one that laughs. The kikaichu seem to find Sakura amusing as well and hum along with my giggles. "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, well I'm going to go now. We'll talk more about this tomorrow." She speaks loudly, unlocking the latch to the window and shoots me a wink. Excitement hits me like a train and I can't contain myself. I throw my arms around her neck and hug her as hard as I can with my weak body. She laughs again, "Okay, okay, get back to bed." She untangles my arms and gives me another obvious wink. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, bye. Have a wonderful day!" I squeak out happily. She giggles and closes the door behind her.

I don't bother wasting any time at all and dart to the window, throwing it open and reveling in the gust of wind that plows into my room. I take a big whiff of Freedom and wonder where I should go first. I probably need to find Heaven first and more that likely she'll be at the Inuzuka complex being all lovey-dovey with Kiiiibbbbbaaaa. The thought of looking for Mr. Aburame crosses my mind but I quickly shake it off. No need to put myself in a bad mood because of that grouchy bag of bugs.

I tie the waistband of my hospital pants tighter and thank whatever gods are in the universe that this place has pajama-like outfits instead of flashy gowns. I painfully force one of my legs over the edge of the window and wiggle my body out belly-first. My naked toes touch cool metal and sends a shiver down my spine. Freedom is so sweet…

I climb down the fire escape, careful to avoid other windows so I don't get caught by other nurses. When I reach to bottom I slide my feet across dewy grass and inhale the scent of morning. I shake the sleepiness out of my body and think about what Sakura said about over-doing it. I ignore it because in this moment all I want to do is run.

And that's exactly what I do. I run, albeit a bit wobbly and asthmatically, down deserted streets and weave in and out of alleyways. I run as far away from the center of the village as I can. But that's when I see it: the huge, tower mountain that shadows the village. Five gigantic faces stare down at me and take my breath away.

Then two things happened at once. First, the scent of pine trees and wild grass slams into me with as much force as a bull. Second, the kikaichu start to buzz and swarm around inside my body so much that it sends tiny jolts of pain down my skin. I feel the hair on my arms stand on end and my knees go weak. The scent intoxicates me and suddenly I feel all stress melt away.

I forget about everything but that scent and the euphoric effect it has on me. I feel something coil up inside my stomach and spiral down into my loins. I shiver and pure instinct suddenly takes over me.

I run again, this time following that alluring energy. The kikaichu drone and speak loudly at me, yelling at me all at once to the point where I can't understand them. But, at the same time, I don't care. All I care about is that smell. I force myself to run quickly, jumping over fallen trees and dodging bushes. I'm oblivious to the blinding pain. I can't feel anything, I can't think, I can't…

**(Smexiness BEGINS)**

I'm tackled down my some large mass and pinned down onto the ground. I feel two hands lace into my hair and a mouth covers mine with a ferocity that sends that coil further and deeper into my most secret and intimate areas. I can taste pine and wild grass and press myself as close as I can to that heady drug. Without thinking, without hesitating, I wrap my legs around him and pull him tight against my body.

The kikaichu are silent for the first time since they entered my body, watching, waiting for their signal. I arch into my stranger, feeling his own arousal press against me, and bite his lip hard, earning a small groan that makes my head spin. I feel his hand press against my shoulder blades, forcing my chest flush against his. This feeling makes my stomach explode with such a feeling, that I can only describe as being butterflies fluttering around the sensitive skin. My heart thumps so loud I can hear it in my ears, adding to the almost taboo hex this strange man was weaving into my body.

The lack of oxygen makes me dizzy but it certainly doesn't make me stop. I wrap my arms around his neck and roll us over so I can straddle my stranger. His hands land on my hips and my mouth lands on his neck. I nibble and suck my way to a low growl from him and he seals his mouth against mine again. This time I grip his hair tight in my hands and open my mouth to him, allowing him to kiss me in a way that no human being ever has. Our tongues dance together, fighting at equal vigor, earning small groans from him and whimpers from me.

He takes dominance again and forces me back onto my back. I wrap my legs around his waist again and he slides his hands up and down the back of my thighs, making my body melt with a burning intensity I never even imagined could exist, let alone feel. I can feel him wrap his arms around my lower back and push me hard against him.

**(END smexiness)**

I gasp loudly, this time out of pain. Icy pain ripples down my back and I freeze. My body tenses up in conflict and suddenly I find myself alone again, panting hard in the middle of a desolate wood. I shakily sit up, a dark blush crawling down my cheeks and neck, and try to catch my breath.

The kikaichu complain again and scold me for ruining such a "sacred mating ritual". That's when I suddenly put two and two together. "Oh…" This was the exact reason why Mr. Aburame didn't want me around his son... I found myself agreeing with him.

I feel tears well up and a knot grows in my throat. I'm suddenly overcome by such a strong wave of emotions. The cruelty of it all… Wanting something so badly but not being able to have it. Not even knowing someone but still have such sinful and wicked needs for them… This was cruel.

I let the tears come and allow my walls to crash down for the first time in ages. Loneliness. Fear. Desperation. Love. Confusion. Hate. Guilt… Everything teamed up on me and beat my heart to a pulp until all that was left was an emptiness inside of me that made me want to die.

* * *

**Kiba POV**

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Heaven asks, more like screams, again.

Sakura gives that I'm-so-guilty-but-here's-my-excuse smile and rubs the back of her head. "She was really upset earlier and she told me that she was feeling really claustrophobic being cramped up here. She left, BUT I told her not to stress herself or anything. Actually, she left like three hours ago... She should've been able to find you guys by now."

This news worries me a little bit. How could Sakura be so stupid? Letting an injured patient run around Kohona by herself? "Well what the Hell are we waiting around here for? We need to find her! If something bad happened to her then Shino will kill-"

A soft voice from behind startles me. "Hey, guys." I turn to find a very broken looking Donna staring at the floor. Her eyes are red and puffy and I can smell the salty tears on her face.

Heaven grabs onto her friend and hugs her like there's no tomorrow. "Oh, my God! Are you okay? Where the Hell have you been? What happened? Why'd you leave? Why didn't you find us? Did someone hurt you? Who was it? I-"

"Can I stay here in the hospital for a little while longer?" The question is pointed toward a very shocked looking Sakura. Donna only limply lays her head on Heaven's shoulder.

"Um, yeah, whatever you want. Is there anything you want me to get for you?" Heaven still hangs onto Donna and Sakura lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. No one wants to know what made such a strong woman break...

"No. I just want to be alone for a little bit." She tries to force a smile but it turns into a grimace. Heaven and Sakura nod and leave the girl to her thoughts. They drag me away, closing the door behind them.

Deep in my gut I have a haunch about who did this to her. "Hey, I'll talk to you guys later. I've got some stuff I've got to do."

Heaven sees the change in me and grabs my sleeve, "What's wrong?" Her blue-green eyes pierce into my soul and honestly scares the Hell out of me.

I force a toothy grin down at her. "Nothing worth worrying about. I just need to figure some stuff out. I'll talk to you about it later. Tell Mom I might not be home for dinner." She nods and doesn't pry but I can see the curiosity burning in her eyes. She already knows me too well… "I'll see later, okay? Don't wait up. Come on, Akamaru!" I ninja down the hospital halls, Akamaru trailing behind me.

Damn you, Shino Aburame… If I find out that it was you… I'm going to kill you.

I feel my canines extend and poke my lip. I'm at my destination in no time: Aburame complex, Clan Head household. I don't even knock, just open the door and let myself in. Shibi Aburame doesn't even look up from his book. He just sighs and replies, "Upstairs."

I bolt up the stairs and barge into Shino's room. He sits at his desk with his back facing me. He doesn't look up to acknowledge me either and it pisses me off. "Hey, there, Shino." I spit his name and stride over to him, spinning his chair around for him to face me. "What. Did. You. Do?"

He still won't look up at me, only stares down at his hands. He knows before I even have to press. "That is none of your concern. Why? Because whatever happens between me and Donna is private business."

I crouch down in front of him and force him to look me in the eyes. I snarl, "Oh, really? I hate to break it to you but when a friend as strong as Donna comes back to the hospital in tears, it becomes my business. I've never met a woman with such steel will… To see her in tears… It can only mean one thing, and I might not be great with girls but I know one thing's for sure: you don't fuck with their hearts. So... What. Did. YOU. DO?"

He laces his fingers in his hair and slouches in his chair. His body is so tense he reminds me of a stature and he says it so quietly even I can barely hear him make out the words, "It was an accident… I was in the clearing, working with the kikaichu… Her scent was just there… I didn't know why or how she could be out of the hospital so I went to investigate. I didn't think… I didn't think it'd hit me that hard."

Seeing my best friend so out of control of his emotions hits me hard in the gut. I suddenly feel sorry for him and sit cross legged in front of him. I take a breath before asking, levelly, "What happened?"

He clenches his hands and suddenly his walls are back up and he's his normal Shino-self. No more vulnerability, not for an Aburame. "Nothing to make her cry… Why? Because all we did was kiss. The only pain I caused her was when I accidentally touched one of her wounds. She was not crying over it though. I left before I could lose control again, however, I sent some of my kikaichu back to check on her… They said she was emotional so I am not sure why she would have been crying. She is a very complicated woman."

I take this information in and nod slowly. I absently think that Shino is starting to sound like Shikamaru... "I'll talk to Heaven, see if she can get some answers out of Donna… I'm sorry I barged in. I just don't like seeing girls cry."

He only nods and turns around, back to his work. Classic Shino, avoids all emotional drama. I roll my eyes at him but grin when a sick thought crosses my mind, "So… you two kissed, eh?"

He visibly tenses and my grin widens. "Don't start."

I laugh but he and I both know what's about to happen. "Did this kiss involve tongue?"

"Kiba…" He warns lowly, his kikaichu buzz dangerously.

"Did you get to touch her boo-"

Suddenly, I'm shoved out of his room and back into the hallway. I can't but howl in laughter, clenching my stomach as Shino slams the door closed.

* * *

** I'm laughing so hard right now…. I couldn't help it. With my pervy side comes my immature side. Hehehehehe… So? How was that? You people should tell me. Do you like the smexiness or is it too much, too soon? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME.**

** I LOVE YOU.**

** LOVE, HUGZ, AND BEETLE BUGS.**

** Oh, look, I'm rhyming again…**


	8. Bravery Comes In All Shapes and Sizes

**Author Lady: Okie dokie. Time for another chapter, because for some reason I've been favoring this story over my Choji/OC and Shika/OC one. Oh well. I can't help but like Shino and Kiba more. I guess I've got a thing for the underdog… Hehe, no pun intended.**

**Anywho. Time to get serious after all that fun in the last chapter.**

**Let's gooooo!**

* * *

**Shino POV (It's been awhile since I did a POV through him, so why not?)**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to take on another mission so soon? Have your wounds even had time to heal?" Tsunade rests her chin on top of her interlaced fingers.

I nod in reply. There's no use wasting energy talking.

She sighs and nods, "Alright. I'm not giving you a tough one though. I'll send you with Tenten and Choji for this assignment. It'll be a C rank mission, nothing major but be careful all the same. I'm assigning you to be team leader. Here are the details." She hands me a small scroll from a very large pile, jots down the details on her log, and shoos me away. "You leave in the morning. Rest up. Don't die."

I nod again and tuck the scroll away deep into my jacket pocket. Hopefully this will keep my mind off of the more… dramatic affairs in my life… I hope…

* * *

**Heaven POV (Shino's was short but crucial all the same)**

* * *

I sit cross-legged at the end of Donna's bed. There's still something wrong with her, that much is obvious. Ever since she came back last night she's been staring into space. Every now and again I'll see her eyes start to glisten a little and she'll tuck herself deep under the covers.

"Donna?" No answer. "Donna… Will you please tell me what's bothering you?" She still doesn't say anything so I flip the covers up and wiggle under them, sliding up to face her under the cloth. She covers her face with her hands so I can't see her. "You were strong for me and you helped me when we first got stuck here, remember? Let me help you…"

She relaxes a little bit and I hear her sniffle behind her hands. I do what she always did for me and pull her into a hug. She tenses up again but this time because she starts crying and sobbing onto my shoulder. I hold her as tight as I can and feel her clutch my shirt in her hands.

I lay with her like that until all the tears are gone. She pushes herself away from me and throws her blanket off. Her cheeks are flushed and she rubs her eyes with fingers. She forces herself to sit up and I sit up beside her.

"Yesterday… when I left, I ran into Shino…" I tense up at this. Was this what Kiba was freaking out about? "I was going to find the Inuzuka complex but I got caught up in being out in the woods. Shino… he… we… I didn't know what I was doing!" She starts crying again and sobs break up her words. "It was like something just took over… We kissed… God, we kissed! I don't even know how to explain it… but I feel so… dirty and wrong!" She buries her face into her knees and lets it all out.

I rub her back gently, trying my best to soothe her. "Why do you feel dirty? It wasn't your fault, and it was just a kiss-"

She smacks my hand away and glares at me. "It was not "just a kiss"! If we hadn't stopped there then we would've…I would've…," Sobs take over again and she squeaks, "…with a stranger!"

I sit on my hands so I don't touch her again. "It's still not your fault. It's the kikaichu's fault. They're the ones that keep doing this to you… Just be glad that nothing did happen. You're not a bad person for… lusting over someone. At least you have a conscious, the girls back home didn't care and let themselves get knocked up at thirteen! You're seventeen and you've managed to keep your virginity, that's something to be proud of."

She sucks in a breath and fiddles with her fingers. "I guess… I don't know. I guess I'm just mad because I can't even be around the guy without puking my guts out or trying to molest him! It's so frustrating…"

I can't help but crack up and add, "sexually frustrating?"

She socks me on the arm and I laugh harder, holding my soon-to-be bruised limb. "Not funny!" But she smiles softly anyway. "I just don't know how to approach this… He seems to have so much more control than me. At least he can pull himself away… I can't even think straight enough to breath hardly."

I purse my lips. It's clear how much this has been bothering. It figures that she's been keeping all this locked up for the past two weeks. "Maybe you should learn more self control. Wasn't that what his dad was lecturing you about a while ago?"

She nods and wipes her face clean of salty tears. "Yeah, it was really annoying… He said I was weak and he refused to teach me how to control my kikaichu."

I take a breath, praying under my breath that Donna doesn't kill me and say, "Maybe you should ask him for help with your self control?.. The worst he could do is say no."

She doesn't hit me like I expect her to, and nods absentmindedly. "Maybe… but I don't know where to find him and I'm afraid to leave again because I might run into Shino." I see her shiver and tense up instinctively.

I blurt out, without really thinking about what I'm saying, "Shino's gone."

Her head shoots up, "What?"

I bite my lip and suddenly wish I hadn't said that. "Kiba said he left for a mission this morning…"

Her eyes lose their light a little bit and fiddles with her blanket. "I hope he'll be okay…"

I nudge her shoulder with mine and grin. "He'll be fine. Maybe him leaving is a good thing. It'll give you a chance to get out of this place and get to see the village. It's really pretty here… It kinda reminds me of home."

She smiles a little and adds, "and I can talk to Mr. Aburame without getting…distracted."

We both laugh at that and Donna nods to herself. "Time to start planning…"

* * *

**Donna POV**

* * *

Getting out was the easy part… Walking through the village in a hospital outfit was awkward… Let's just say that people stared, a lot… But at this point in my little Cripple Quest I really didn't care what other people thought of me.

"The Aburame compound is just down this road." Kiba says, stopping dead in his tracks.

Heaven shoots him a funny look, "Aren't you coming?"

His eyes are locked on the road and switch to me uncomfortably. "Nah… I'm gonna stay out of this one. You probably should too… Pissing off an Aburame is not wisest thing to do."

She shrugs her shoulders at me and I wave her off. "Go on. I need to handle this one of my own. Time to kick some Aburame butt! …Or get stabbed… either one. But if I don't come back, tell everyone that I died heroically." I keep walking and leave the pair behind. Kiba's right, I don't need to get Heaven involved, even if it was her idea.

"Good luck!" Heaven yells, following Kiba away from the drama, and possible tears, that were soon going to commence.

I don't look back because I know that if I do I'll lose my nerve. Come on, D, it's just a simple conversation. The worst he can do is say no, right? He won't kill me. Shino would hate him if he did that, right?… Right?

I spot a stranger dressed in along trench coat-like shirt and shades. I figure he/she is an Aburame and hurry toward them. "Hey!" The Aburame turns to look at me and I can tell that he, I'm pretty sure it's a he, is observing me. I stop just a few feet away and take a breath, "Sorry for bothering you but I was wondering if you knew where I could find Shino Aburame's father. I need to talk to him about something very important."

The Aburame nods and beckons me to follow. I trail along behind him, nervous about what I was about to do. We get to a nicer home that looks like it's traditional Japanese styled. I gulp down my fear when Stranger Aburame knocks on the door.

Everything is quiet for a moment, until the door swings open and reveals Mr. Aburame himself. "Yes, Muta?"

'Muta' steps aside to reveal me, "This young lady wishes to speak to you."

I scrunch up my shoulders and squeak, "Hi."

He looks unfazed. "What do you want, girl?"

I lick my lips and fiddle with my hands. "I want to talk to you about something really important."

He arches a thin eyebrow. "You're not pregnant are you?"

My jaw drops and my face flushes red. "No I am certainly not, thank you very much!" I can't help but pout and feel like this was already turning into a disaster… I haven't even taken a step inside yet.

"Good. Come inside. Thank you for bringing her, Muta." Mr. Aburame moves to the side to let me in.

'Muta' makes a chuckling sound and nods. "Certainly."

I trudge inside the home, a nervous knot growing larger in my esophagus. I try to steady my breathing as I follow Mr. Aburame into a living room decorated with images of bugs of all species. It's bizarre but interesting all the same. I stare at a dead moth pinned and framed and hung on the wall. It's huge and purple-ish with yellow spots. It's obviously rare…

"So, what did you wish to discuss?" He takes a seat on a pale green couch and beckons me to sit. I take a simple chair across from him. I still don't trust him enough to be comfortable around him…

I wring my hands together. "I don't want to waste your time so I'll be blunt: I wanted to ask you if you would teach me how to control my emotions…" He doesn't say anything and just looks at me. That makes me even more nervous so I start shaking and rambling, "I know that you don't like me and I'm sorry for that. I also know that the last we spoke, we ended things on bad terms and I would also like to apologize for that… I just figured I'd ask… I mean, the worst you could do is say no, right?…" I laugh nervously and stare at my knee caps… Why did I have to be born so awkward?

Things are quiet until he finally asks, "Why do you want me to teach you this?"

I swallow hard and force myself to look him in the shades. "Because I'm tired of making a fool of myself and losing control all the time. Its nothing against Shino… It just…It makes me feel so… wrong. He's still a stranger to me and I can't get to know him better because of all this crazy… drama… and… stuff."

I don't really know how to tell Mr. Aburame that the kikaichu want me to screw his son, so I change the subject. "I was thinking about what you said about me being weak and I realized that you weren't just talking about me being weak on a physical scale… I'm weak on an emotional scale. I thought that maybe since you won't teach me how to fight people, you might be interested in teaching me how to fight emotionally…" I take a breath and try to control my emotions the best I can, to impress him in some way. "It's your choice, obviously. I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask."

He stands and moves closer to me, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. He leans toward me as if taking me in for the first time. "Why does this matter so much to you? You did not care about self control the last we met, why do you care now?"

My stare falters and I look down at my hands, balling them up into fists. "Honestly? It's because I don't want to be afraid all the time. I don't want to live in fear that the next time I turn around I could lose control around Shino again. I don't like NOT being in control… It bothers me so much and I always feel like an embarrassment to myself. I'm the kind of girl that throws herself at boys so this… particular situation is forcing me to go against my morals... And I understand that I don't personally know Shino but I don't want to be afraid of him. If anything, I want to be able to control myself so I can have a normal relationship with him, whether it's a friendship or not. This isn't about me anymore. It's about Shino too, and the Aburame clan."

He lays his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look up again. "If I teach you, you have to do as I say. No fighting my decisions. Understood?"

My jaw drops again. He's actually agreeing?…. HELL YEAH! I grin and hug him, catching him off guard. "Oops, I'm so sorry!"

He 'hmphs' and stands up. "Aburame's do not show affection in public, that will be lesson one. Since my son will be gone for the next few weeks, we should take advantage of this time. From now on, you will be staying in his room. This will allow to you to adjust to his scent and it will allow you more time for your lessons."

I stand up quickly and smile wide. "Yes, sir, Mr. Aburame, sir."

He adjusts his glasses. "Shibi. You will call me Shibi, unless you'd rather call me Otousan…"

Memories of Shikamaru's formality lessons slam into me and I blush, "No, no, Shibi's good!" He stares at me for a long moment and then I realize what just happened: Shibi Aburame just made a joke. "Oh!" I laugh once I understand this and Shibi's cheeks lift ever-so-slightly.

* * *

**Heaven POV**

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I toss a toy bone, and watch as a little ninkin pup chases after it.

Kiba smiles at the pup. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Don't worry so much." He leans back to lay in the grass. Akamaru lays his massive head on his stomach and rumbles a greeting.

"Shino's dad won't be too harsh on her, will he?" I scratch Akamaru's ears and he licks my face.

Kiba seems unconcerned about Donna and closes his eyes. It's so peaceful here at the Inuzuka compound… sometimes it's hard to remember that problems exist in the world. "Donna's a big girl, she'll be okay. I've never known Shino's dad to be mean out of spite. Sure, he's brutally honest but that's it."

I nod and flop onto my belly next to Kiba. After all that's happened… it feels almost good to feel like I belong somewhere. At first, all I wanted to do was to go home… I searched and searched for answers on how to get back but it was like my country didn't even exist. I haven't had the guts to talk to Donna about that… She's a sucker for keeping her promises, no matter how impossible they are.

I feel something poke my shoulder and I prop myself up with an elbow. Kiba watches me with worried eyes. "You okay?"

I force a smile his way. "Yeah. I'm just thinking…"

He snorts, "Well stop, it's freaking me out."

I laugh at that and Kiba smiles. That's what he wanted me to do in the first place. I stare at Akamaru for a long minute before asking, "Can't Donna talk to Shino's mom or something? Wouldn't she understand Donna's problem better than his dad?"

Kiba props himself up onto his elbow, mirroring me. The look in his eye is too serious and I frown. "Shino's mom… is dead." He sighs and picks at a few blades of grass. "At first I was curious too, when I first got put on Shino's team but it wasn't something I could just out and ask about. I asked my mom and she told me that Shino's mom died when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village."

This catches my attention, "The Nine-Tailed Fox?"

His eyes snap to mine. "I keep forgetting that you're not from around here… The Nine-Tailed Fox was a demon that attacked the village about seventeen years ago… It killed a lot of people, and a lot of ninja…"

"I'm sorry…" I push my thumb against my bottom lip and feel bad about bringing up such a sad topic.

He smirks at me, "It's okay."

A little ninkin pup tackles my head and starts nipping my hair. "Hey!" I wrestle with the little thing, feeling Kiba's eyes bore holes into my back.

Maybe staying here won't be so bad…

* * *

**Okay so how was it? You should tell me, new readers/old readers!**

**I would also like to give out a thanks to kibainuzukalover145 and Kat July for being my most loyal readers and reviews. Thank you guys so much! Without your feedback I probably would've stopped writing on this one a long time ago!**

**READ, REVIEW, LOVE, HATE, DO WHATEVER! **

**LuV, HuGz, & BeAtLe BuGz!**


End file.
